


An Unhappy Birthday

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Canonical Character Death, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: A look back on the life of Fred and George Weasley from beginning to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a creative writing class in college. The prompt was April Fools Day, and while everyone else had stories about jokes and malfunctioning pranks, my brain is like "Nah, you don't want a happy story. You need to relive this emotional moment and it's build up." So, here I am sharing it with you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Raucous laughter and shrieks of rage

Were once heard in abundance on this day.

The rapid patter of feet, resound like thunder

As the twins tore the house asunder.

Since they were able to crawl,

Mischief reigned from wall to wall.

 

Identical in every way,

They finished what the other would say.

Often switching names

Was one of their favorite games.

School was hoped to calm them down,

Instead they turned into the favorite class clown.

 

Years passed by, the world turned black,

Yet their pranks were not swayed with the Dark Lord back.

They created new products, sold them on the sly,

Then they left school, shooting fireworks in the sky.

From kids who never grew up to adults loving what they do,

They created a business to help out the next prankster or two.

 

But the days grew darker still,

More people fell at Voldemort’s will.

To protect their young friend, they donned a disguise

Then one lost an ear to a battle in the skies.

The reality of war became much more real,

But they still tried to pass it off as no big deal.

 

The final battle was about to begin,

All those at their beloved school ready to defend.

Fight after fight they were given no rest,

But they continued on and did their very best.

A final reprieve was granted, to gather their dead

Unaware of the inevitable anguish lying ahead.

 

One did not survive for a wall did fall on him,

But even war and death didn’t stop his grin.

The survivor fought harder and helped the light to win.

 

Now his products are his alone to play,

And he desperately wishes life wasn’t this way,

Because now every April first is an unhappy birthday.


End file.
